Magic Begins
by silenceeverything
Summary: Danny and Lindsay let two little boys experience the magic. Cute fluffy yummy Danny&Lindsay.


**Soooo this cheeky little oneshot was completely inspired by the new Disneyland Paris commercial that is being shown on British TV (link: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=6dpAvdHvwyE) Seriously it is like my fav advert on TV right now because it is so damn genuine. :') Anyways, this is about DL and two little boys who have a certain admiration for a Disney cowboy ~ Enjoy! **

******Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY nor do I own the new Disneyland Paris advert campaign or Magical Moments Festival.**

_

* * *

_

_Magic begins the moment you tell them._

_

* * *

_

It had taken a lot of convincing for Lindsay to get Danny to agree to make a small diversion on the way to his grandparents' home on the Italian coast. And when she said a lot, she actually meant constantly prodding him about it for five days so that he became cranky and ended up snapping at her, bringing out the tears and taking her husband down one huge guilt trip. But it had worked like a charm and eventually, he'd agreed to put off the beach for three days on one condition – he got to tell the boys.

It was that sole reason that left Lindsay wondering exactly what Danny was up to as he strolled around the airport terminal with their five-year-old son who was still unaware of the slight change to the schedule. This was the first time they'd be travelling out of the country together – Danny had visited his family a few times in Italy and Lindsay had spent a Summer in London working with the forensic investigators but the furthest they'd gone together was Montana and even that had been at most, a four day visit that consisted of her parents going gaga over the boys whilst she helped out around the ranch and Danny floated between the two. Not exactly the perfect family getaway when they hardly got to spend any time together as a family.

A tug on her jeans put a stop to Lindsay's analysis of her husband's actions. "Mommy," He said with a finger pointed at the plane that was pulling into a bay in front of the window. "Mommy plane," It appeared her previously quiet two-year-old was no longer enraptured by Woody or Buzz on the portable DVD player and instead wanted to look out of the window. "Luca go plane,"

"That's right; you're going on the plane." Lindsay cooed, crouching down beside him and pulling him back against her chest. He was the most adorable, cuddly little boy who loved Toy Story because Woody was a cowboy like his Grampa and Uncle Mike in Montana. And boy did he idolise his Uncle Mike – it was him after all that put Luca on a pony (even at the grand old age of two) for the first time and led him around for half an hour until it was time for lemonade.

Danny dawdled back over, his hand on Dominic's back, guiding him to Lindsay as he precariously tried to sip what Lindsay presumed was a hot chocolate. "Mommy, it's too hot." Dominic whined, handing the cup to Lindsay and then sitting down on one of the seats.

"What's too hot?"

"My hot chocolate." Dominic answered, giving Lindsay a sad look as she came and sat beside him, letting Danny show Luca the planes taking off and landing.

"I thought hot chocolate was only for special days," She took the lid off the cardboard cup and visibly winced at the mound of whipped cream and chocolate sauce. "Just wait a minute and it'll cool down," She added to placate the little boy.

"Daddy says it is a special day, but I don't know why. Daddy wanted to bring Luca before he showed me because he says it's a special day for both of us." Dominic explained, snuggling himself into Lindsay's side and playing with the hem of her t-shirt. She took a sip of the hot chocolate to check the temperature and decided that it was probably cool enough for Dominic to have now. He took the cup with both hands and carefully brought it to his lips, smiling gleefully when he found it the right temperature. "Daddy will tell us, won't he Mommy?" Dominic probed, "Because it makes me sad when Daddy keeps secrets from me and I don't want to be sad,"

"Daddy will tell you, I promise,"

Luca toddled back over, and climbed onto Lindsay's lap, bored with watching the planes and instead wanting his Mommy's attention. "Luca guess what!" Dominic said excitedly as his brother leant forward to try and grab the hot chocolate. "There was the biggest Woody over there and he's with Jessie and Buzz but Daddy wanted to come and get you before we went in." He explained, frowning a little as Lindsay intervened and pulled Luca away from the cup.

"Woody!"

"Uh huh, and he was so cool! I wish we got to meet him in real life – I bet he's almost as gooder cowboy as Uncle Mike!"

"Gooder's not a word, baby," Lindsay interrupted; running a hand through her eldest's hair. "When Uncle Mike met Woody, he decided that he wanted to be as good at being a cowboy as him, but nobody can ever be as good as Woody, right?"

"Not even Uncle Mike?" Dominic questioned uncertainly. "Woody must be the best ever then!" He handed Lindsay the half-full cup and jumped down off the seat. "I'm full now Mommy." This was why he wasn't allowed hot chocolate from Starbucks very often - because they cost a fortune and he never finished them. In fact Lindsay was pretty sure he'd just skimmed the surface and just eaten all that damn whipped cream.

"Hey bud, shall we go back and see Woody now?" Danny asked, having listened to his son's excited chatter at seeing Woody and Buzz in the Disney Store within the terminal.

Dominic jumped up and down excitedly and nodded his head as Danny leant down to grab the camcorder – this was not a moment they were going to forget. "But we've gotta take Luca Daddy, because it wouldn't be fair if he missed it,"

"You're right, that wouldn't be fair," He agreed, plucking Luca off Lindsay's lap and letting himself and Dominic grab each of his hands. "See you in a minute, babe," He said with a wink, to Lindsay before they walked off into the duty free area. God, she hoped he was going to tell them now because it was driving her crazy keeping it inside and she was bored so hearing her boys chatter away about meeting Woody would brighten up the wait for her. She checked how much juice Luca had left, she glanced at her watch and she grabbed her crossword and stared at the one clue she couldn't get before she heard the little pitter patter of two sets of feet running towards her.

She looked up just in time to catch Dominic as he crashed into her. Luca was close to follow and she pulled them both on to her lap, holding them close. "Are you happy?"

"I love you, Mommy,"

And that's when she knew.

All the crankiness from her husband, all the new travel arrangements and expenses, they had all been worth it just to let her boys experience the magic.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, yeah? AND I'M GOING TO NEW YORK ON THURSDAY - YEAH BABY! fingers crossed I run into my real life Danny Messer, eek!**

**-silence xox**


End file.
